Your Turn (Brûlures de Chlore et d'Acide)
by Fleur de Givre
Summary: Ou comment Alex et Nigel parvinrent à trouver l'équilibre dans leur relation de démon à démon.


Je me suis laissée emporter, je crois, et l'histoire s'écarte un peu de l'intrigue principale. Je n'ai vu le film qu'une seule fois, il y a quelques semaines, et voilà le résultat : une sorte de souvenir fantasmé. Les évènements sont embrouillés, pas toujours très cohérents. Partez du principe qu'Alex alterne mensonges et vérités, qu'il monte tout le monde en bateau, même l'auteur de la fiction ! Un peu de folie, ça fait toujours du bien ~

Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de leur créateur, Mr Read.

Brûlures de Chlore et d'Acide.

Le quotidien d'Alex Forbes prenait des allures de cauchemar éveillé. Vous savez, ce genre de cauchemar atroce où vous êtes poursuivi par _quelque chose_, sans aucun endroit où vous cacher (aucun abri physique, aucune retraite mentale), et où ce _quelque chose _auquel vous essayez d'échapper se trouve également être un aimant terrifiant ? Partout, il est partout, même là où vous ne l'attendez pas, et quand vous croyez lui avoir échappé, vos pas vous mènent directement à lui. C'était exactement ce que vivait Alex, et il pensait sincèrement devenir fou avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Ou commettre un suicide. Ou un meurtre. Ou les deux. Et encore, il n'était même pas sûr de trouver la paix dans la mort. Le monstre du cauchemar, c'était Nigel Colbie. Adolescent chétif, taciturne, pas vraiment du genre remarquable, pas vraiment du genre agréable (_Voire même du genre détestable_), cheveux noirs, yeux bleus lointains (_On dirait qu'il ne voit pas les mêmes choses que nous, que son regard est posé sur des univers éloignés, des temps reculés. Voilà, c'est ça. Ce gars-là voit à des années-lumière de la réalité._), avec un penchant malsain pour les dissections, les animaux empaillés, et tout ce qui bougeait autrefois mais qui ne bougerait plus. Le meilleur ami d'Alex par exemple, mort quelques jours auparavant. Et à qui la faute ? Nigel Colbie. Alex n'oublierait jamais le regard du brun quand il s'était tourné vers lui après avoir refusé d'aider Josh à remonter dans le train et l'avoir laissé s'écraser contre le poteau. Un regard complètement apathique, complètement vide. Pourtant, il avait cherché – oh oui, il avait cherché ! – tout au fond de cette mer glacée, l'ombre de la peur, de la terreur, un éclat de satisfaction ou de sadisme, un éclair de tristesse, de fatalisme, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu combler ce néant d'un bleu insoutenable. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé, et le regard continuait de hanter ses nuits. Il n'y avait pas que le regard qui hantait ses nuits. Parfois, Alex avait l'impression que Nigel lui rendait visite en personne, alors que tout l'établissement dormait. Il croyait entendre son souffle, bas et régulier ; il croyait sentir sa présence, la chaleur diffuse de son corps, et même son odeur ; au matin, il croyait voir sur le matelas une marque là où le monstre s'était assis. Alors, il avait décidé de ne plus dormir. Il avait attendu que la porte de sa chambre grince et s'entrouvre pour laisser passer l'ombre de Nigel, mais rien ne s'était produit. Pourtant, il l'avait senti ! De vagues effluves dans l'air (celles des produits qu'il utilisait lors des ses expériences sur les animaux morts), des frissons courant sur sa peau, et cette impression de n'être jamais seul ! Nigel partageait sa chambre jusqu'à récemment, certes, mais il n'était pas resté assez longtemps pour qu'elle soit à ce point imprégnée de son essence, non. Peut-être était-ce simplement lui qui ne parvenait pas à se défaire de l'empreinte de l'assassin.

Le jour ne lui était pas plus bénéfique. Tous ses prétendus camarades l'évitaient, après tout, il était le meilleur ami du mort, et les rumeurs allaient bon train. Meurtrier, lui ? Il n'arrivait pas à envisager que l'on puisse penser ainsi. Ils étaient trois cette nuit-là, deux avaient survécu mais c'était lui qu'on pensait coupable ? Bah, ceux qui étaient persuadés de son innocence le prenaient pour un lâche qui n'osait pas ouvrir sa gueule pour dénoncer le véritable responsable. Avaient-ils vraiment tort ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas allé trouver les autorités pour leur dire : « Nigel Colbie n'a pas porté assistance à Josh, c'est de sa faute si ce dernier est mort » ? Quelque chose l'en empêchait, mais il ignorait quoi. Sans doute le souvenir du regard de Nigel et la peur de devoir le croiser à nouveau, les mains maculées de son propre sang cette fois-ci. Nigel. Le seul à lui avoir souri depuis des jours et des jours. Le seul à lui avoir adressé la parole, également, certes pas pour lui dire des choses agréables. Des histoires sur un lien qu'Alex niait invariablement, et qui commençaient à l'agacer plus que de raison. Force était pourtant de constater qu'il ne se passait pas un seul instant sans qu'il pense à lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Nigel était partout. Il était comme sa peur, plus présent encore que son ombre. Il l'avait... infecté, et comme toute personne infectée, Alex n'avait qu'un seul désir : se débarrasser de son poison. Grâce à une fille ? Quelqu'un qui occuperait ses pensées et qui prendrait la place de Nigel. Susan. Ce fut un échec. L'autre ne partirait pas, il ne partirait plus. Pire encore, il en profita pour mêler l'innocente à ses plans diaboliques. À _leurs _plans. Alex n'arrivait plus à penser par lui-même. Il savait pourtant que ce n'était pas à sens unique, et que l'âme de Nigel lui était ouverte. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il _ne pouvait pas_ plonger en lui. C'était trop tard, n'est-ce pas ? Il prendrait un risque inconsidéré. Il avait peur de se perdre complètement, d'aider Nigel à se déverser dans son esprit. Peut-être essaierait-il malgré tout. Le cauchemar empirait de jour en jour, nuit après nuit. Religion, Cathares, Templiers, ordres secrets, nécrophilie, mort, vie, union. Éternité.

« Jack. »

Il détestait ce nom. Nigel le détestait aussi, mais la colère d'Alex lui suffisait amplement comme contrepartie.

« Jack. »

_La ferme. _Le visage sans vie de Susan luisait dans la pénombre, elle rayonnait dans sa mort telle une vierge antique. Il se retourna, Nigel était parti. Son regard retomba sur Susan, ses cheveux, ses joues, ses cils, ses lèvres. La curiosité fut plus forte, et il retira complètement le drap mortuaire, dévoilant son corps bleuâtre, tatoué de cicatrices et d'hématomes, à la peau tendue sur les os saillants. Il ferma les yeux.

Quelque chose grandissait en lui. Son âme avait pris feu, son corps brûlait. Pas de belles flammes rouges et oranges, mais plus un incendie chimique, comme si tous les composants de sa personne physique se révoltaient contre ce qu'il leur faisait subir. Quant à son âme, ou ce qu'il en restait, Nigel l'avait probablement noyée dans son venin depuis longtemps déjà. Leur proximité grandissait, aussi insoutenable et abjecte qu'elle fût pour Alex, il était impossible de le nier cette fois. Leur lien mental cherchait à s'étendre, inévitablement, sur le plan physique. Chaque frôlement devenait un coup, chaque souffle un brasier. Alex cherchait à éviter le contact, et Nigel lui rappelait à quel point il était pathétique d'essayer de résister. Ils étaient faits pour s'unir, et lutter contre cette évidence ne servait qu'à retarder de peu l'échéance. Nigel. Alex ne pouvait même plus respirer sans qu'il soit là, quelque part. Il était déjà en lui, dans chaque fibre de son corps, dans chaque parcelle de son esprit. L'autre le tourmentait chaque jour un peu plus, le torturait avec son sourire, avec le voile de désir qui obscurcissait ses yeux, avec chacun de ses gestes, et avec chacune de ses paroles. Des ignominies, des mensonges, des menaces, des poèmes sublimes dans leur horreur, des provocations, des promesses, et encore et toujours ce même refrain sur l'Éternité. Alex ne cèderait pas. Du moins essaya-t-il de ne pas céder. Un jour vit un geste – ou était-ce une parole ? – de trop. Un couteau, du sang, quelque chose comme cela. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver Nigel, ni trop de persuasion pour l'obliger à le suivre. Où ? C'était une bonne question. L'endroit était flou dans le souvenir d'Alex. Sans doute la forêt près de l'établissement. Là, il frappa Nigel. Une fois, sans réaction. Une deuxième fois, sans réaction. Avec un grondement féroce, il se jeta sur l'autre et le frappa encore et encore, cherchant à lui arracher le moindre cri. Mais il ne se débattait pas, pas plus qu'il ne se défendait, et dans son regard brillait une satisfaction malsaine qui déclencha un accès de violence chez Alex. Un coup de plus, et ce fut un sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres du brun. Alex criait, hurlait, insultait, jurait, retenait des larmes d'effroi. Et sous lui, Nigel ne le quittait pas des yeux, avec cet air supérieur et cet éclat de rire silencieux marqué sur son visage, abominable démon aux cils charmeurs.

« Putain, va pas me faire croire que t'aimes ça ! » Et Alex l'insulta de plus belle, le secoua, le roua de coups, en proie à une terreur sans nom. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne la raison du sourire. L'équilibre. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur relation, ils avaient atteint l'équilibre. Il s'arrêta, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche bée, exténué. Alors seulement, Nigel s'autorisa un petit « aïe », ses traits se tordant de douleur.

« J'ai pas besoin de te faire croire quoi que ce soit. Si ? »

Non. Les yeux d'Alex se fermèrent à nouveau, et le goût du sang trouva chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres. Nigel. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'ouvrir les paupières pour le savoir. L'autre avait à peine posé sa bouche contre la sienne, retenant sa respiration, parfaitement immobile. Et il sentait le sang de Nigel. _Le sang de ce putain de monstre_. Une boule de désir incongru se forma dans son ventre, et il rouvrit les yeux, repoussa le brun et le plaqua au sol avant de fondre sur lui. Leurs bouches se cognèrent plus qu'elles ne se rencontrèrent, et Alex songea véritablement à étouffer Nigel avec sa propre langue, l'embrassant comme s'il possédait les clefs de la rédemption, mordant et ses lèvres et sa langue pour goûter une nouvelle fois à son sang. Nigel ne se plaignait pas, et Alex sembla l'entendre dire, directement d'esprit à esprit : « Ton tour. ».

Et alors, enfin, il sentit l'équilibre. Il se vengeait, se libérait. C'était lui le monstre, désormais, et cette idée avait, malgré tout le plaisir qu'il en tirait, un arrière-goût amer de défaite.

Cette peau frémissante sous ses griffes, ces lèvres vermeilles entrouvertes dans un cri silencieux, ces yeux qui ne le quittaient toujours pas et qui vrillaient son âme jusqu'à l'insoutenable, tout lui appartenait. Comme Nigel possédait son esprit, lui possédait son corps, qui semblait rayonner de sa propre lueur blafarde et lunaire sous le couvert des arbres tordus et des nuages bas. Alex l'étreignait avec avidité et fureur, pressant sa poitrine comme pour l'étouffer, caressant son cou comme pour l'étrangler, le serrant comme pour lui broyer les os. Les larmes brouillaient sa vue, et seule la silhouette lumineuse de Nigel restait visible. C'était un gouffre qui s'était ouvert en lui, et ce n'était qu'en aspirant le démon tout entier que celui-ci pourrait se refermer. Aucun manque, cependant. Juste un désir brûlant et égoïste d'engloutir ce qui lui était semblable, de détruire ce qui nuisait à sa singularité. Était-ce aussi ce qu'avait ressenti Nigel ? Son regard d'azur accroché au sien, il crut y lire la réponse. Il redoubla alors d'ardeur, entièrement soumis à la violence de sa convoitise, et tout – plaisir, douleur, haine, dégoût, besoin – se confondit. Un vague sentiment d'amour, peut-être, parce qu'un orgueilleux ne peut qu'aimer son reflet.


End file.
